This invention relates generally to braking systems for light motor vehicles and, more particularly, to snowmobile braking systems of the disc type.
It is known to use disc type braking systems on snowmobiles where the brake disc is keyed to a shaft for limited axial float between two brake pads. During brake actuation, one brake pad is held stationary while the other brake pad is activated to move against the brake disc forcing contact between both brake pads and disc. As a result of this ability of the brake disc to float on the shaft, periodic contact between the brake pads and brake disc within the brake pad housing when the brake is disengaged creates a ringing or chattering noise disconcerting to the snowmobile operator. In addition, the brake disc can become loose due to key wear which can eventually result in a total loss of vehicle braking capacity.